


Who I Am

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [46]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You have no idea who I am, do you?”
Relationships: Charlie & Sameer (Wonder Woman), Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Who I Am

Some habits die hard. Especially when you're not really trying to kill them. It was just supposed to be a quiet evening out with friends, Charlie and Sami were waiting for the others to arrive, and then some jackass at the other table started loudly sharing his opinion of Sami’s presence. 

Before Charlie had a chance to react, Sami was on his feet and walking towards the other table.  ** “You have no idea who I am, do you?” **

Charlie had to hide his grin. Sami was using his Nigerian prince voice. It was about to be a very interesting night.


End file.
